Coming Home
by chairship
Summary: Chuck and Blair spend their first night away from each other as Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Thankfully, they get through it with the help of Chuck's sexy voice, clear directions, and a more than amenable Blair.


**Coming Home**

 **Summary: Chuck and Blair spend their first night away from each other as Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Thankfully, they get through it with the help of Chuck's sexy voice, clear directions, and a more than amenable Blair.**

Chuck Bass hated being away from his wife. They had been inseparable since their December wedding. He never imagined married life could fill him with such blissful happiness. Hell, there was a time when he couldn't even imagine happiness in his life, period. But the combination of three words, eight letters and finding their way back to each other changed all of that.

Waking up with _her_ in his arms. Devoting himself to _her_. Loving _her_. Making love to _her_. She made him a better man and he knew she truly loved him. All of him. She was the love of his life. The ruler of his heart. The woman he would always worship and adore.

So it was no small feat for Chuck Bass to grudgingly pull away from his wife's amorous embrace and gorgeous mouth, both tempting him to return to bed (for a third time) that morning. But Bass Industries and Waldorf Designs called, therefore requiring King and Queen to tend to their kingdoms. With the acquisition of a new European luxury hotel and the round-the-clock tunnel vision needed for the upcoming Fall show, Chuck and Blair reluctantly parted.

That was 24 hours ago.

After a full day of meetings, wining and dining investors, and discussing plans with architects, Chuck Bass was exhausted. He entered his Madrid suite, loosening his tie as he pulled out his phone. He pressed '1' and was immediately greeted with a very sexy, "Hello, Bass." _God,_ he loved that voice.

"Hello to you, Mrs. Bass. How are you?" he said, lips curling up in a grin.

"I miss you, Chuck," she said with a whisper, longing enveloping the heartfelt statement. "This bed misses you. My body misses you."

The fatigue from the long day quickly dissipated. His cock twitched. "I miss you too, Blair," he said with a low growl. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm in our bed, thinking of you. Wearing your favorite lilac lingerie with the black lace trim. Wishing you were here with me."

He swallowed, his mouth dry. His cock hardened and a flood of heat warmed his body.

Blair could sense his growing pleasure, and it thrilled her. She used her voice to tease him, tempt him. "I want you here with me, Bass. Showing me how much you love me."

He could hear the ache in her voice, matching the ache in his cock. "Do you want me to touch you, baby?"

"Yes," she moaned, the single syllable word uttered in two.

Chuck removed his jacket and reclined on the leather armchair in his suite. Imagining his wife tempting him, lingerie hugging her body, lying on their bed. God, he was so hard. "Lie down, Blair. Put your finger in your mouth. Get it wet."

With a groan of pleasure, she promptly obeyed. "Now place that wet finger underneath your chin and slowly trail it down to the base of your neck. You know how much I love your neck. Imagine my tongue tracing circles there. Can you feel my tongue, Blair?"

"Mmm," she uttered in a low moan.

"Take that wet finger and slowly slide it to your gorgeous right breast. Trace slow circles starting from the outer edges and slowly work yourself to the center until you reach your nipple. Feel my tongue tasting you."

Blair slipped her finger underneath the black lace of her lingerie, the lilac silk of the material heightening her desire. She approached her soft, supple breast and began tracing circles. "I can feel you, baby."

"Slowly move to your left breast and do the same thing. I don't want it to feel ignored," he teased. "I need to taste both of them."

Blair simply nodded into the phone, her pleasure increasing.

Chuck could hear Blair's breathing intensify. "Did you reach your nipple?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Describe how it feels to me."

"It's so hard, so sensitive," she whispered.

"Take your fingertip and graze the very tip of that perfect nipple. Rub it lightly. Back and forth, back and forth." Blair groaned. Chuck loved the sound of her rising pleasure. "Now squeeze that hard nipple and imagine my mouth on you."

He was the artist, her finger the brush, her magnificent body the canvas. With each tantalizing stroke, a new layer of wet pleasure emerged, flooding the base of the canvas.

"Oh, God, Chuck. Please, touch me more…," she purred into his ear.

"Where, Blair? Tell me where," he commanded in his dark, sexy voice.

"Touch my pussy, put your hot mouth on my pussy," she pleaded.

His eyes darkened and his mouth curved into a wicked smile. "As you wish, lover." Chuck stroked the length of himself as he continued with his vocal ministrations. "Take that naughty little finger of yours and slowly trace it down to that gorgeous stomach of yours. Keep going, circle your navel and imagine me trailing my tongue down to the edge of your beautiful pussy. Explore that pussy like I would, Blair."

She did as she was told, sounds of pleasure emanating from her throat as she did so.

"How does your pussy feel?"

"It's so wet. It's so wet for you. I'm so wet for you."

He growled deep in his throat.

"Blair, put two fingers in your mouth and get them wet. I'm going to get your pussy even wetter."

She did as she was told, moaning as she licked two fingers.

"Take those two fingers and rub slow circles on your clit."

Blair felt a surge of pleasure electrify her body with the first ministration, her swollen bud aching and throbbing with each pass.

"I want to go faster, Chuck."

"No, baby, I'm taking my time. I want to drink you in. Will you let me do that?" he whispered naughtily into her ear.

"Yes, anything for you," she murmured breathlessly. Blair continued to massage slow circles on her sensitive clit, arching her hips in the process, imagining her husband's tongue tasting her, exploring her, pleasuring her. Her fingers dripped with her juices.

"My tongue needs to taste the very essence of you. Move your fingers down to your entrance and place one finger inside of you."

"Mmm, yes."

"Slowly pull it out. Taste yourself, Blair."

She inserted her finger inside her mouth and wrapped her lips around that naughty finger, tasting herself. Sweet like honey. She groaned. He moaned at her reaction.

"Put the phone on speaker. You need both hands for what I'm going to do to you next."

Blair's heart was pounding in her chest, her body taut anticipating the pleasure to come, her pussy dripping wet.

"Take your right hand and massage your clit. Slowly, Blair, slowly. My tongue can't get enough of you. With your left, rub your nipple back and forth. Just like before."

After a few seconds, Blair uttered, "Oh, God, Chuck, I want to come."

"Not yet, baby. I need you to feel how much I worship you. I'm not done showing you how much I do."

Biting her lower lip in painful agony, Blair decreased the pressure on her clit, willing her body to hold off its release.

"Okay, baby. Take that left hand and slowly explore your body. Make sure your right is still lavishing attention on your clit."

"It is," she panted, breath heavy with desire.

"Now, with your left hand, take two fingers and insert them into your wet, tight pussy. In and out, Blair. Increase pressure on your clit with your right."

"Oh, yes, baby," she pleaded. "That's what I need."

"Stick those fingers deep into your pussy. Angle them so that they're hitting that sweet spot right underneath the base of your clit. Are you doing it, Blair?"

"Yes, Chuck, yes, yes, yes."

"I can feel your pussy tightening, Blair. You want to come, don't you, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes, I want to come." Blair could feel the sweet agonizing pressure building, her body climbing higher and higher. "Oh…oh. I'm coming, Chuck. I'm. I'm. Coming." Blair felt an explosive release that reached from the very top of her silken curls to the very tips of her curled toes, brilliantly magnified in the very core, the very essence of her. Chuck followed soon after, imagining her walls tightening around him as he came.

After a few moments of delicious, sated silence, Blair whispered, "When are you coming home, Chuck?"

"I just did, baby," he murmured with a devilish smirk.

xoxo

A/N: How was that for a Monday morning? Too much? Not enough? More appropriate for a Friday night? Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews! Special thanks to amazing beta and Chair fic writer, scarlett2u! She is an inspiration and has helped me connect with writing in a way I never thought I would.


End file.
